<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Feral Wife by Animal_Arithmetic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918294">The Feral Wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Arithmetic/pseuds/Animal_Arithmetic'>Animal_Arithmetic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier is a BAMF, Jaskier | Dandelion Being a Feral Bastard, M/M, anticlimactic ending sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Arithmetic/pseuds/Animal_Arithmetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things come to a head, and Jaskier has a plan to save his boys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Feral Wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They’re going to <em>what</em> now?” Jask, as always when his children were threatened in any way, looked ready to murder the next person who claimed Sam and Dean needed to “fulfill their roles” or even looked at their boys the wrong way.</p><p>“Zachariah—”</p><p>“No, Cas,” Dean said quietly, putting a hand on Cas’ arm. “He didn’t mean he wanted you to repeat it.”</p><p>Indeed, instead of making a comment that the two boneheads needed to get their acts together and kiss or something, Jask was ranting and raving and muttering and scowling and—</p><p>Ah, fuck.</p><p>Jask went silent and deathly still. He was staring at Cas who stared right back, both unblinking and way too quiet.</p><p>Geralt was almost afraid.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>“Can the angels hear us?” Jask said. “Right now, specifically?”</p><p>Cas shook his head. “No. I helped Bobby with the wards before telling you. I didn’t want them—” Cas cut himself off, almost looking ashamed.</p><p>Ah. Yes, of course. Cas had rebelled by telling them Heaven’s plans for their family. It had been a long time coming—Dean and Jask had worked hard to undo the apparent brainwashing, and it helped that Cas was more invested in Dean than he was in Heaven. But that didn’t mean Cas still couldn’t mourn for the home he had lost.</p><p>Geralt knew what that was like.</p><p>“What are you thinking, Jask?” asked Geralt.</p><p>Jask looked over to him with a grin. “If Cassie would be so kind to lend me his angel blade, I’m going to kill Zachariah.”</p><p>Silence. Disbelieving from the others, at first, but then Geralt snorted and shook his head with a fond smile. “Only you, my feral wife.”</p><p>“But how—” Sam started to ask.</p><p>“Ah, ah!” Jask grinned, brushing his silvering hair out of his eyes. “For this plan, I need as many hunters as possible by the end of the week. Start the calling tree, but <em>don’t</em>, under <em>any</em> circumstances,” he said, voice hard as he glared at everyone in the room, “invite John to come.”</p><p>Not like the bastard would come, anyway, Geralt mused as Bobby pulled out his calling tree list. The last time he had been in Jask’s presence hadn’t exactly gone well.</p><p>“Tell them,” Jask continued before the boys could start dialing, “to only come if they are able to, and only if they are not afraid of certain death.” He paused again, tapping his long fingers against his leg. “If my plan doesn’t work, we’re all dead.”</p><p>It was with a heavy silence that Bobby, Sam, and Dean started on the calling tree. Once they were occupied, Jask turned to Jesse. “Boo, can you see if you can find an abandoned warehouse? A very large, very empty one, please.”</p><p>Jesse saluted him with a grin and a, “Yes, mom!” before dashing off to Bobby’s computer.</p><p>Jask turned to Cas. “I hate to do this, Cassie, but I really will need an angel blade. Unless you think Geralt’s Kurdish knife will work?”</p><p>Cas turned his gaze upwards in thought. “It would be much more certain if you used an angel blade.” Said blade slipped from his sleeve and he grasped the blade, turning the handle towards Jask. “Do what you need to do.”</p><p>“Thanks, Cassie.” He grasped the blade, testing the weight of it, admiring the shininess and sleek design. “Looks like I need a new jacket,” he joked. Or, well, probably wasn’t actually joking.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?”</p><p>Jask looked over at him, eyes bright and fond as he came up and gave him a kiss. “Once Jesse finds us a place, you, Bobby, and the boys will head over and put up angel wards like Bobby has. We’ll also need to prepare something to trap them, if we can,” he added to Cas who nodded. “But you can help Jesse find something. Cassie and I are going to the store right quick. Love you.”</p><p>Jask pressed another kiss, something a little more desperate, before Cas whisked him away.</p><p>Well, then. Geralt only sighed and went to help his youngest find a warehouse.</p><hr/><p>Somehow, Jask had procured a box to stand on at one end of the warehouse. Almost fifty hunters crowded around, waiting for Jask to speak and tell them the plan. Geralt, Bobby, Cas, Dean, Sam, and Jesse flanked just behind Jask, watching the others as Jask spoke.</p><p>“You have every right to back out,” Jask said first. “I will not force you to lay your life down. There is a good chance we will die tomorrow.” Dramatic as always, but... There <em>was</em> some truth, Geralt supposed. Angels were very powerful creatures, but they also had Jesse who had been practicing for months to control his powers. “But the angels want to start an apocalypse, want to <em>use</em> <em>my children</em> for their own gain, to destroy Earth and humanity so they can have it. They will kill you eventually. So... I suppose what I’m saying is you could either die tomorrow or eventually, if this all doesn’t work out.”</p><p>“Well,” said Rodney, looking very well after all these years. “Dunno about you guys, but I’m in.”</p><p>There were various murmurs of agreement. No one moved to leave.</p><p>Jask looked out at the crowd one last time, looking every hunter in the eye for a moment, giving them time to back out if they wanted. After nearly a minute of tense silence, Jask broke out into a grin. “Alright! So here’s what we’re going to do...”</p><hr/><p>It wasn’t difficult to break the seal keeping the angels out. Dean had barely muttered a prayer to Zachariah before the angel was there, flanked by two other angels. The smarmy bastard smirked, obviously thinking he had the upper hand.</p><p>He didn’t have Jask or Jesse on his side, the fucking idiot.</p><p>As one, the group started meandering around the three angels in the center of the warehouse, each hunter, besides Dean, Sam, Cas, and Jesse, ambling in different directions, each staring hard at the three in the center. Each hunter also had a weapon or two in hand—guns, knives, one hunter had even found a mace, of all things—making them known, even if it made Zachariah laugh.</p><p>The point was to keep them from noticing Jask sneaking up on them. With all the bodies moving in different directions, moving in and out and around and closer to the group in the middle and further away, just shy of bumping into each other as they passed, and all the malicious intent, it should have been hard to notice Jask making his way to Zachariah in the first place.</p><p>It helped, too, that Jask could blend scarily well into the background and become unnoticeable when he wanted to be.</p><p>Geralt flicked his gaze towards one of the darkened corners. Jesse hid there, waiting for the signal to turn the angels into action figures if Jask couldn’t pull off his plan. Zachariah was monologuing to Dean and Sam, of course. And Cas, too, who stood steadfast at Dean’s side, staring down Zachariah defiantly. Geralt couldn’t see Jask in the crowd, which was the point but it still made his heartbeat skip and jump in his throat with worry—</p><p>Ah. There he was.</p><p>Jask didn’t even let Zachariah finish whatever he was saying. Without even a sound, Jask was suddenly behind Zachariah, arm swinging in a wide arc. The silver blade went straight into Zachariah’s skull and his eyes lit up with a silvery-white light that brightened the entire room. The bastard didn’t even have a chance to look surprised as he crumpled to the ground. Black, scorched wings burned the ground.</p><p>But Geralt didn’t care. He was looking at his wife who had that manic grin Geralt loved so much, angel blade dripping with blood. Jask turned to the other two angels with that manic grin.</p><p>“Now,” Jask said cheerfully, waving the blade in their faces. They both stepped back, eyes wide, tripping over Zachariah’s corpse. “You’re going to listen very carefully. See this body?” he asked, pointing with the blade to Zachariah’s corpse. His head tilted, waiting for an answer the angels were too afraid to give. “I asked you a question,” he added, voice low and dangerous.</p><p>The angels quickly nodded.</p><p>“Good!” Bright and cheerful again. “You’re going to take it up to Michael and tell him this exactly: Fuck off or what I do to him will be the worst thing he could ever imagine, and then some.” His tone was dark, dangerous, and Geralt was maybe, <em>just a tiny bit</em>, turned on by Jask’s show of prowess. “There’s a reason, after all,” he continued, an odd glint in his eye, “that the entirety of Hell fears me and will do anything I say. If any harm comes to my children or my family or friends in retaliation, or you bastards try to start the apocalypse again, well.” That feral, manic grin was back, blue eyes shining, silvering hair tousled just so and Geralt really just wanted Jask to have his way with him— “Let’s just say I won’t be as kind as I was to Zachariah. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>The angels quickly nodded, still trembling before Jask.</p><p>“I <strong><em>said</em></strong>,” Jask said, voice hard and eyes narrowed, blade raised up threateningly, “do I make myself clear?”</p><p>“Y-Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Now fuck off.”</p><p>With a rustle of feathers, the two took the body with them.</p><p>“Thank you all for your help!” Jask called out brightly. He handed Cas his blade back and dusted off his hands. “Boo, you okay?” he asked towards the darkened corner where Jesse tentatively stepped out from.</p><p>“I’m good, mom.”</p><p>“Dean? Sam? Cas?”</p><p>“We’re fine, mom.”</p><p>“Good!” Jask turned back to the group. “You’re dismissed!”</p><p>“That was... kind of anticlimactic,” Geralt heard Sam confess as he approached the group in the middle. “Just... It’s over? Just like that?”</p><p>“Hopefully,” Geralt growled.</p><p>Jask suddenly turned towards Dean and Cas, who were standing just a little too close together to be platonic. "Now kiss!"</p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>"Celebratory kiss! Like this!" Jask pulled Geralt into a messy, heady kiss that <em>really</em> didn't help Geralt's... <em>problem</em>. Jask pulled back with a smack and a grin. "Now you two!"</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Geralt grasped Jask’s arm and tugged him away before he could antagonize the two further. They'd progress in their relationship in due time. He, however, needed Jask desperately. Everyone else could wait. “Watch your brother. Don’t disturb us.”</p><p>“Ah, Jesus fuck, dad. Really?” Dean sighed in exasperation.</p><p>What could he say? After all, Geralt loved a feral Jaskier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>